Camping Trip
by J.D. Sempai
Summary: Killer loves to go camping, but his boyfriend Trafalgar Law has never spent a night in the woods. So, he dragged Law into the woods to spend some quality time with the doctor. A REQUEST-FIC FOR MISS DOFLAMINGO!
1. Chapter 1

**This contains MalexMale relations (no sex...yet), so if you're not into the kind of thing, don't yell at me. I gave you all fair warning.  
**

* * *

**Camping Trip**

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Trafalgar Law absolutely hated the isolation of the wilderness. He was the kind of person that enjoyed the 'cleanliness' of city life. He needed the normal hustle and bustle within his day, or else he would have gone mad long ago. So, why was he here, with his ass on a log, sitting in front of a fire pit, in the middle of the forest?

Grey eyes snapped over to a rustling sound that was coming from a nearby bush at the end of the clearing, but then he saw his boyfriend walk into their little campsite with two fishing poles and a rather large grin on his face. Oh. Right. _That's _why he was here.

Soldier Killer stepped over the log that Law was seated at then plopped down on it to sit next to the doctor. He gently leaned over and gave the smaller male a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me," he smiled softly.

"Of course. I just don't see why you enjoy this," Law replied with a small sneer. He sniffed slightly, before taking in all of his surroundings.

The spot that Killer claimed as their 'camp site' was rather beautiful, he had to admit. There were three logs seated around a fire pit that was lined with stones, Their things were placed by the end of one of the logs – sleeping bags, a tarp, cooking supplies, and other such camping things. The entire site was nestled underneath a thick canopy of trees that allowed just the perfect amount of light down to the site. To the opposite side of the trees was a rather large lake that glistened happily under the sun. The site was at least a two mile hike up at rather steep hill (which Trafalgar was not happy about), so they had no worry about being bothered.

Yet, the real reason that the tattooed man agreed to come camping with the blonde was the fact that Killer loved it so much. He was always telling the dark-haired man about this special place that his parents would always take him to. It was very special to the blonde, so when he asked Law to go, the doctor couldn't say no. It meant that he was _very _important to the other man, and that made him feel incredibly special.

"It's relaxing," Killer replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," he replied.

"Here," the blonde said, handing the smaller a fishing pole. He stood, and began leisurely walking towards the lake, "Let's get dinner."

"You didn't bring food with you?" The inked man gasped. He scrambled to his feet and followed after the slightly taller man, stumbling slightly whenever the ground changed from dirt to sand.

Killer plopped down into the sand and took off his boots, before digging a small hole next to him in the sand. When a grin spread across his face, he dug his nails down and pulled out a sandy, wriggling worm. With care, he tied the worm to the hook, and made sure that it wouldn't be able to wriggle out of its fate.

Law made a disgusted face at this action. "What are you doing?"

"Getting dinner," the blonde replied, looking up at his lover. "You said you were hungry, right?"

"Why didn't you bring food with us?" Trafalgar sighed, settling himself next to the older male in the sand.

"Because you have to catch your food," Killer smiled, and cast his line into the water. "Besides, fishing is a great way to pass the time."

"I don't know how to fish," Law admitted. His father wasn't really the outdoorsy type, so he never went camping before in his life. But, he didn't want to tell his boyfriend that, for fear of what he might think.

"Here, I'll show you," the blonde smiled, and jammed the end of his fishing pole into the sand, and made sure it that it would stay.

He scooted over to Law, and pulled the tattooed man into his lap. He grabbed the end of the pole, and carefully swung the line and hook back to catch it.

"It's pretty easy," he muttered softly, and rested his chin on Trafalgar's shoulder. Calloused hands grabbed inked ones, and Killer made Law's hands dig into the sand until they both hit the wet sand that lay just below the surface.

"Yich!" the doctor yelped, snapping his hand back. Something wet, grainy, and wiggly had touched his fingers.

"Oh, relax," Killer chuckled, pulling the worm out of the sand. "You'll learn to love these little guys. Hold the pole."

Law gripped the end of the fishing pole, while the blonde tied the wriggling worm to the hook at the end of the line. The older male placed his hands over his lover's, and directed him wordlessly. They both pulled back, then flung the line out onto the water, watching as it sank below the surface, causing ripples in the mirror-like lake.

"Now what?"

"Now we wait," Killer replied, gently placing a kiss on that tanned neck of his love. Trafalgar leaned back into the strong chest, and just let himself relax and stare out into the lake.

* * *

Just as Law was finally going to fall asleep, the fish decided to wake up and start biting. Killer tried to be careful and not jostle the doctor too much, but the fish that had attacked the worm on Trafalgar's line was rather strong. The blonde had to fight with the damned thing.

He dug his bare heels into the sand trying not to move as much as he could while trying to reel the fish in so that they could have some dinner.

"Need any help?" Law asked, looking up at his lover who was having a rather hard time of this.

"That'd be nice," Killer grunted, smiling softly. Lithe, tattooed fingers wrapped themselves just above the blonde's hands and pulled along with the other. He dug his hiking boots that Killer let him borrow into the sand and used his legs to help him pull. The line was having a conniption, darting left and right and left and right, the fish beneath the water attempting to free itself.

With a final tug, the fish flew out of the water, right onto the sandy shore. It flopped around for a few seconds, before stilling. It was rather fat, and the blonde figured that a few more just like that would feed them for tonight and at breakfast tomorrow.

"Look at that," Killer smirked. "You caught a fish, Law."

The dark-haired beauty flushed slightly, but smiled. He had helped catch a fish for the first time, and he got to spend this happy moment with his love.

"What kind of fish is this?" Law asked, staring at the now-dead fish lying on the sand. It was a muddy greenish-brown colour, with black dots covering its back.

"A trout. This lake is full of them. They're pretty tasty, too," the blonde smiled, and placed a loving kiss just underneath the doctor's ear. Law hummed in appreciation, letting his grey eyes droop slightly.

It took another hour for the duo to finish their small fishing trip and gather enough trout for dinner and breakfast. They both stood up from their seats on the beach, wiped sand off of the seat of their pants, and walked back over to the logs with their catches dangling off of fishing string.

"Go find some long sticks, okay?" Killer asked, kneeling down by the fire ring.

"Sure thing," Law replied, walking just outside of the camp site. He scanned the ground, his grey eyes adjusting to the light that was now turning orange, thanks to the setting sun. He made a circle around their camp, and ended up picking several sticks off of the ground.

He walked back through a bush into the camp site, to find that a fire had been started and was crackling happily at the life it was given.

Killer looked up at his boyfriend as he entered the clearing, smiling softly. The firelight lit up the side of his face in a warm glow that danced around the site as well. Law couldn't help but smile back – Killer really did look like he belonged in this place.

"Thanks, babe," he smiled, and took the sticks out of the tattooed male's arms. He quickly stole a peck on the man's lips. Quickly, he went to work, pulling the trout off of the fishing line and laying them in the dirt. The blonde pulled a knife out of his jeans, and proceeded to gut and debone the fish so that it would be safe to eat. Law didn't feel like watching his dinner being cut open, so he walked back to the edge of the lake to watch the setting sun.

A few minutes later, Killer came up behind the dark-haired beauty, and wrapped his strong arms around his middle. The blonde rested his chin on his lover's shoulder, staring out onto the lake. They stayed like that for a long while, before the silence was broken as the sun was almost completely hidden from their view.

"Do you know why the sun sets red?" The older male asked suddenly. To be honest, Law had never thought about that before. He just enjoyed the sunset, but he loved the sunrise more.

"Why?" He asked, humoring his lover.

"Light is made up from all the colours of the rainbow, right? Well, red is the longest wave, so it travels the farthest. That's why we see it at sunset and sunrise," the blonde explained, happy that he got to share a little tidbit of information that he knew with his boyfriend.

"That's…strange," Trafalgar admitted, but was actually slightly amazed that Killer knew that. Did his knowledge know no bounds? It seemed not to.

Killer detangled himself from his lover, only to grab the other's inked hand and intertwined their fingers.

"Come on. Fish should be done," the slightly larger male said, smiling softly. Law nodded, and walked back to the fire, hand in hand.

* * *

**Okay, so this is a request from the ever-gorgeous Candy Miss Doflamingo, because she is so fabulous, and also because she simply asked. Please, enjoy and review so I know what you all thought.  
**

**_I TAKE REQUESTS, PEOPLE!_ I cannot stress this enough. Just pm me with details and the pairing, and if you're lucky (and I ship them, which there is a fairly good chance that I do), then I will write a story for you! But, you do have to be patient with me. I have a life sometimes.**

**Anywho! This is only chapter one, Miss Doflamingo! I'll keep writing, and I promise that there will be smut for you! But, please, tell me what you think! Is it good so far? :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**WARNING! This chapter contains M- rated MalexMale. So please, if you don't like that stuff, then don't read this. **

* * *

**Camping Trip**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

The fire crackled pleasantly as Killer and Law ate their trout, enjoying the silence that the forest brought. Truth be told, the doctor was slightly unnerved by the silence – after all, he was used to the hustle and bustle of the city. Silence was a new and foreign thing to him. Although he would be lying to himself if he said that it wasn't a welcomed change.

Killer munched happily on his fish, staring over the fire to watch how the warm glow bathed his boyfriend's skin in an orange light. It made the tattoos on his hands that much more predominant. It also made the bags under his eyes, earned from late nights at the hospital, stand out a little more than normal. Yet, the blonde found that attractive as well.

Grey eyes looked up to lock with blonde bangs. "What?" Law asked, smiling and lowering the stick that had his fish on it before he devoured the scaly beast.

"N-nothing," Killer replied, turning his head as his face heated up. He felt guilty for staring and probably making the dark-haired beauty feel uncomfortable. Law was the kind of person to observe others, not the one being observed.

A slightly uncomfortable, yet still pleasant, silence passed between them as they finished their dinner. Killer noted that they would still have a bit for breakfast, which meant that he would have to get up really early to fish some more. His eyes flicked over towards the lake, and smiled when he got a great idea.

"Wanna go swimming?"

"Excuse me?" Law asked, staring at his boyfriend in slight shock and disbelief.

"Do you want to go swimming with me?" Killer asked again, pointing a thumb over his shoulder towards the lake.

"I didn't bring any swim trunks," the dark-haired man replied.

"Neither did I."

Trafalgar watched as the blonde stood up and stripped off of his t-shirt. He sauntered off towards the lake, unbuttoning his light jeans as he walked into the sand. The doctor couldn't help but drool as he watched the blonde walked towards the lake. Without even thinking, Law followed his boyfriend, stripping out of his clothing as well.

As Killer finished undressing, he waded into the still-warm water, heated by the sunshine of the day. He smiled, and waded in until the water covered his hips. He then turned around to see Law, standing on the shore in his boxers, watching his lover with greedy eyes.

"Are you coming?" The older man asked, offering his hand for the smaller male. He smiled as the dark-haired beauty squirmed slightly, before pulling his boxers down and wading into the water. When he drew close enough, he grabbed onto Killer's offered hand. The blonde pulled his boyfriend close, the water making it easier to draw the slim man closer. He wrapped his arms around the sun-darkened waist, pulling Law flush against him.

"Do you trust me?" Killer asked softly, smiling whenever the tattooed man wrapped his arms and legs around the blonde. The older male leaned backwards so that he was able to float, using his arms to propel the duo further into the middle of the lake.

The moonlight reflected off of the water, making the lake shimmer, especially whenever the ripples caused by the duo gliding into the middle of the water. Law clung to his boyfriend, not really feeling comfortable in the lake.

"Could you let up on the grip?" Killer chuckled. "You're kind of choking me."

"I'm sorry!" Trafalgar squeaked, and almost completely let go, causing him to sink slightly, and gripped the blonde even tighter than before.

"Hey, relax," the older male whispered, gripped his lover's thighs and buttocks to keep him above the surface. "I'm not going to let you drown."

The dark-haired doctor relaxed a little, now that he felt more secure in the other male's grip. He softly moaned at the contact. Killer smiled softly, and gently began kneading the inked man's buttocks, loving the noises that spilled from that sinful mouth. The blonde captured Law's lips in a soft kiss, which soon turned demanding, thanks to Trafalgar. He gently prodded the seam of his lover's lips, and began to taste the older male. Their tongues tangled in a strange sort of dance, where one was attempting to lead, even though he knew that Killer was really leading this endeavor.

The blonde slowly traced the rim of Law's entrance, before slipping a finger inside. Without a second thought, the doctor relaxed all of his muscles, allowing his lover to probe deep within him. Tattooed arms wrapped around the blonde's tanned neck, breaking away from the kiss to pant softly in the other's ear. When Killer inserted a second finger, Law moaned softly. He nipped at his boyfriend's ear, causing the blonde to hum appreciatively. A third finger was added painlessly, and the older male wiggled the digits around until he felt nails dig into his back and a sharp hiss was heard. He pressed on that spot again, smiling when he got an unrestricted moan.

He pulled out, and kissed Law's temple whenever the tattooed male let out a while. Killer gently grabbed onto his hips, before lining himself up properly. Without warning, he pushed inside, relishing in the tight, moist heat.

Law gasped, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. He felt the slight pain that came with being penetrated, but it was so deliciously wonderful at the same time. The water around them seemed to only heighten that fact. The initial thrust was always slow, making sure that he wouldn't be hurt. But, the water slowed everything down. Each rock of hips was gentler, slower, and somehow better. Each movement was slow and careful, and it just set Trafalgar aflame with desire. Killer slowly pressed into him again and again and again, loving the slow burning friction and the cooling sensation of the water around them. He angled his hips a little differently to ram almost directly into that special spot inside the doctor.

The dark-haired beauty let out a shaking moan as he was bombarded with pleasure. The pace, the feeling of the water, the heat from his lover – it was all just too much. He came without any attention to his member, shooting his seed into the water. Killer felt the tattooed man tighten around him, and came with a small groan, filling his lover completely.

Gently, he pulled out, smiling at Law, who was still holding onto him for his life. Slowly, the duo floated back to shore, drying and redressing themselves before laying on the beach, happy as can be. The blonde laid on his back, while his boyfriend cuddled up to him happily. Hey stared up into the night time sky, watching as the stars blinked awake.

"Wow," Law gasped slightly. They didn't really have stars in the city. Most of the time it was just helicopters or airplanes – but out here, the sight was breathtaking.

"Hm?" Killer asked, wrapping his arm around his lover's waist.

"The stars," Trafalgar said, reaching his hand up to try and touch the sky. The multi-coloured eyed man raised his hand as well, and intertwined his fingers with the younger male. He gently brought their hands down to his mouth so that he could kiss the tattooed fingers gently, one by one.

"My dad always told me that the stars could tell the future," Killer whispered, sitting up. He gently pulled Law into his lap, wrapping his arms around the other's midsection.

"Really?" The doctor asked, staring up at the sky while he leaned into the embrace.

"Yeah. He said that I'd have a good and happy life with the one I loved."

Killer reached behind him, and pulled something out of his pocket. He grabbed Law's hand gently, pulling it back so he could kiss each finger, like he did before. While the slightly smaller male hummed in gratitude, he slipped something on his ring finger.

Law pulled his hand away and looked down at it – there, on his left ring finger, was a small, plain, golden band.

"Law, will you marry me?"

The doctor spun around in his boyfriends lap, and looked up into orange-and-aqua eyes. He bit his bottom lip, trying to suppress tears of joy. The dark-haired man gently cupped the sides of the blonde's face, before leaning in to kiss him. It was soft and sweet and conveyed a multitude of different emotions.

When Law pulled away, he whispered against tan lips, "Yes."

* * *

**Aw, that was so cute I gagged a little. I always wanted to get asked to get married like this, but maybe its just because I love the woods and stars. When I went to New York, I was so heartbroken because something that had always been so constant in my life was not there! I thought I saw a star, and I said "Star light, star bright, first star I -...damnit! You're a helicopter!" I had to call my mummy and ask her if the stars were out. I was quite sad. She laughed at me, but the stars were out, so I was happy-ish (even though I couldn't see them.) Whoa, sorry for the little me-rant there. You probably don't care, but that's alright!**

**Anywho, I really hoped you all enjoyed this! (Especially you, my wonderful Miss Doflamingo, considering this was for you.) Please, review and tell me what you thought!**

_**SHOUT OUTS!**_

**To my darling Candy-LoveChocolateAndRock'nRoll, I'm sorry you missed your dad. I was thinking of mine when I wrote the first chapter. I need to call him up and ask if I can go babysit the goats with him sometime. (Yes, he lives on a farm. Yes, he has baby goats right now. And Yes, they are cute as fuck.) :)  
**

**To my ever-wonderful Candy-Miss Doflamingo, You are fabulous, sweetie! And look! Smut! Just for you! Did you like it? I really hope you did. I tried really hard! :D**

**To the Candy-Azab, thank you for your praise. I will get to work on your request very soon.**

**To the Candy-10th Squad 3rd Seat, it's so what? You need to tell me! But, I really, really hoped you liked it!**


End file.
